Together At Last
by TheMooney42
Summary: Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Flack plot to have Mac and Stella, finally, come together. Fluff at first with a hint of last minute M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time. Decided to write it instead. Different POV's. This chapter is Danny's PoV. **_Literally._

**Not mine!**

* * *

I could feel my feet shuffling from under me. God, I need to, no, I have to find Mac. Where could he be?..._Office, Mes'ser_. I slapped a hand to my head and began to walk towards it. Suddenly a light breeze swepted ovah me'. Adam. I nearly jumped outta my skin when it seemed that he appeard outta nowhere.

"Geez, Adam what's with the scarin'?"

Adam laughed. "Sorry...I just got the test results back." He looked bouncy, happy as always. "Perfect match. Thought you guys would of liked to know."

"Oh, yea, thanks," I said, slapping a friendly hand on his back. "Hey ugh, you seen Mac?" I asked.

"Yea, in his office."

"Alright. Thanks." I began to walk towards his office. An excitement washin' over me as if I was two again. Peerin' my head inside, I found Mac and Stella laughin' bout somethin'. They looked really happy. _Magazine ad happy _was tha' phrase that Flack had used. All they needed was the kid and they were set._ Whoo...one step at a time_.

"No Mac, Don caught me off guard. I couldn't help but swing. It was instinct," Stella said giggling.

"Poor Don. He's gonna' have that shiner for awhile," Mac said laughin'.

I didn't want to ruin the moment but knew that if I didn't ask Mac this, I'd explode! And...most likely Montana would kill me. Seriously, country girls and their knives...that's somethin' my motha never warned me about. Letting out a breath I stepped in, their eyes suddenly on me.

"Hey Danny," they said in unison.

"Hey," I gave a quick wave.

"What can I do for you?" Mac said intertwining his fingers and placing them on his desk, a smile lingering. I was glad to know that Stella brought him happiness. When Flack, Lindsay, Sheldon and I talked bout' the "parents", we really meant it. Stella n' Mac? They were like...milk n' cookies. Stupid analogy, I know, but what is it that prompts me to say it? Is the fact that when you combine them, they make the perfect couple. They completed each other. Sure they had their differences, but who wouldn't right?

"Mac, I wanted to talk to you," I said, feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time. Someone needed to give these guys a push...and why not let it be me?

Mac's face was suddenly replaced by a stern one. "Is it regarding a case?"

_Ah, the cop in him will neva' die_. Always jumping to things.

"No," I said waving my hand back and forth, "it's regardin' Sunday."

"Sunday?" he said giving me a questioning look.

I thought about it. Really, actually, thought about it. I weighed the pros and cons in the elevator. Con, we'd get called out to a case. Pro...these two will finally end up together, because we all knew it, even the receptionists knew it, Stella n' Mac belong with each other.

"Yea Sunday," I blurted out.

He lifted and eyebrow then glanced at Stella who glanced at him then in perfect unison glanced back up at me. I knew that the gears in his head were workin' over drive but just couldn't quite get his finger on what I was talkin' bout.

"Sunday?"

"BEARS AND GIANTS MAC!" I nearly crowed out.

He seem to have got it, throwing his head back and smilin'. "Oh, yea...I remember that."

"You comin'?"

"Oh, uh, well first I wanted to see if I could finish up this paper work..." Hey! Score one for me. He actually thought about it.

Perfect chance.

"Stell. You comin' right?"

She shrugged. "Hey, why not," she said smilin'.

Mac tensed visably, noticable goosebumps crawlin' their way up his skin. What Mac? Didn't think I'd invite her? You thought it was gonna be a boys night out?

"Come on Mac!" she said.

He sighed and glanced sideways at the nice lil pile of papers on his desk. "Ah, what the hell."

"Alright," I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and glanced at the screen. It was Flack, I held up my hand mouthed 'one minute' and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"They in?"

"Yea."

"Alright, i'll be in the break room."

"Alright."

All I wanted to do was smile. This plan was workin out, and if baffled me at how these people called themselves CSI's. Stella maybe had an inkling into what I, well, _we_ were tryin' to do...but Mac, I knew he was oblivious to it. I just couldn't wait ta tell the guys...and Montana.

"Hey," I said snapping them out of whatevere they were doin'. "Flack needs me."

"Oh, ok," Mac said.

"Later Messer," Stella said smiling.

I headed out but turned around, pointed at Mac then at Stella. "Dont forget. Yankee Doodle. Game starts at 7."

"Yankee Doodle?" Stella questioned.

"Yea, go figure."

"Alright you can count on us."

I smiled. _Us_. I liked the way that sounded already.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chap we get to see what the kiddies are up to, tee-hee :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who has replied thus far.**

* * *

Danny better not have screwed this up. Flack looks impatient, well I would be to, no, wait, I _am._ Aaah, when is he going to be here? I could feel my cheeks start to redden from slight anger and excitement. I glance over at Sheldon. That's the 4th time that he's checked the fridge for a soda. Flack, he better sit down, the soles on his shoes aren't going be there anymore if he continues at this pace. I see Danny. Finally! He enters. Flack rushes over to him taking long strides, bombarding him with questions. Shouldn't that be me? I'm _way _too calm about this...

Sheldon looks up at the sight of Danny and slaps his hands togther. It's unbelieavle at how we are all acting about this. We seem like a bunch of _kids_.

"What happened?" he asks. Surprisingly I'm still sitting. I could feel myself fidgeting, cold sweat starting to form at the base of my back. Oh screw this.

"Did you ask them?" I screech out, managing to grab the attention of some lab techs and passer bys. Flack and Sheldon exchange looks that flirt between shocked, guilty and _what the hell?._ I think I have an inkling into what's going to happen next.

Danny rushes over to me and covers my mouth. _Eeww, his hand is salty. Disgusting_! I start flailing my arms trying to get them off, but he doesn't budge.

"Shhhh," he says, taking a finger to his lips with his free hand, "tell tha whole world already!"

"Whug id glu?" I say disgusted.

"What?"

I glare at him, roll my eyes and shake my head. Flack steps in trying to pry his hands from my mouth, "I think we'd be able ta hear her better if you moved ya hand away from her mouth Danno," he says.

"Oh, right, my bad." Danny drops his hand to his side.

"Whad'ja say Montana?" he questions furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well. Did. You." I repeat slowly.

He goes to sit down and we follow him like magnets. I just want to know what he said to them and what they said back. Is that so much to ask for? Fear cloaks my face; wow...I hope nothing went wrong...

"Come on Danny! Spill it." I hiss.

He looks sad almost, his gaze fixed on the tiles below us. No way that Mac turned him down.

"Don't play that 'you guys are fools' card, Messer. You said their in. What _exactly_ did they say?" Flack said crossing his arms across his chest. Danny looked up and gave us a smug smile. That bastard.

"You can count on _us,_" he said emphasizing the us. I pumped my fists in the air and smiled. Sheldon looked like he'd just won the jackpot. He waited till Danny said something then closed his eyes and mouthed 'yes' with both fists balled up. Good it was set, the time, the place and more importantly the _people_, it was going good...so far.

"Alright" I piped up. "How are we gonna do this?"

* * *

When Danny came in he looked like a little boy waiting to tell mommy and daddy something. Did I just refer to myself and Mac to mommy and daddy? Wow...I got it bad. Seeing Mac out of the office would be nice, more then nice, that'd be a huge step for him finally letting people bring certainty into his life. I do that. And I'm glad that I do. I'm his best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. Ok, so maybe I would. But that's not up to me. One thing about Mac Taylor is that if you push him too far he'll go back to his shell and hide in it for what seems like forever. Kinda reminds me of 'House' in a strange way minus the crabby attitude, limp and scruff. Who cares about him right now, were talking about Mac here. Mac isn't like most guys. He's nice, sincere and a pure gentleman. I love that about him, that's why I can't wait for Sunday. But I don't know, something about the tone in Danny's voice made it seem that he was up to _something_. Who am I kidding! Messer is always up to something. The CSI in me noticed the way that he seemed a bit _jumpy_. I know he's a Giants fan and all but he looked overly excited, even for men and their precious football. I glance over at Mac and he's in deep thought...wonder what he's thinking about...

* * *

Stella is coming? I feel this thick lump go down my throat nestling its self delicately in the pit of my stomach. Hopefully Danny didnt notice the goosebumps that crawled their way all over my flesh. I'm worried about Danny? Stella. That's who I hoped didn't notice. Why'd I accept? Well maybe it would be nice for me to get out. But I don't know, Danny looked, _jumpy_ almost. Who knows if it was just me, but something didnt seem right. I sigh and notice that Stella is looking at me avidly, those beautiful eyes studying me like a piece of evidence. I tip my chin up.

"What? Do I have something on my face you're not telling me about?" I tease.

She laughs, throwing her head back and everything seems to go slow motion for me. There's small but noticeable (to my CSI eye, anyways) crow's feet at the sides of her eyes that seem to put everything into place. Her hair sways while her body moves up in down in a small bounce. I've always imagined myself running my fingers through her hair. How it would feel, those silky strands...I'm getting way ahead of myself here. In one swift motion she's looking back at me her laugh replaced by a smile.

"No," she says a hint of laughter in her voice, "there is nothing on your face," she says pointing to me with one well manicured finger.

"I'm actually going to do this," I mutter under my breath. My hands get cold and clammy, so I wipe them on my pants.

Stella leans in, placing her hands on the arm rest for support. "What did you say Mac?"

I look up. "I said I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"Oh," she says leaning back. "Don't worry about it, i'll be there," she prompts. _That's what I'm worried about._I glance at my clock for reassurance, seeing if this is actually happening. It's late and I should be going home. I scrub my face and cover my mouth feeling a yawn coming on. Stella laughs and does the same.

"Ima go home, see you tomorrow Stel,l" I say heading for the coat rack, grabbing mine and slipping it on.

She turns back to see me and gives a wave, "Alright, goodnight Mac."

Before I head out I turn back and throw over my shoulder, "Don't try anything funny in my office Bonasera. Consequences _will _be given," I say heading for the elevator and pushing the button. The door opens and I hear, "Like spanking for example?" right before it shuts. My head snaps up reflexively just in time to see Stella standing there with a huge smirk on her face.

The ride down was the most uncomfortable one I have ever had in my life. My pants felt extremely tight, and I couldn't wait to go home to relieve it.

* * *

**A/N: R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Bear with me (ha, pun)**

* * *

___Stella POV_

I said that. I can't believe that I _actually _said that. When I said that I had it bad...I really meant it. The whole way home I couldn't help but chuckle and laugh out loud. At a stoplight, I laughed so hard that the lady next to me, stared at me incredulously, shook her head, muttered something and drove off while I continued to laugh and bang my hand on the steering wheel.

The face that Mac made was one of a kind. I love throwing him off balance especially when his response to a comment was exactly like the one that he made earlier. Two more days and I'll be able to see Mac comfortable and relaxed...hopefully. I get home but not before, saying hi to a fellow neighbor, grabbing my mail and Mrs. Wilson nearly taking the life out of me, literally. That woman has _some_ hug.

Entering, it seems so lonely and empty. Glancing at the side my answering machine flicks 0 in bright neon lights, once again reminding me that I need to get out more. No messages. I sigh, what a surprise.

Shrugging off my coat I walk off to my bedroom and slip into some shorts and a tank top. Mail time. Card offer, card offer, card offer and hey look at that, another card offer. Nothing important. Heading to the fridge I grab my pint of ice cream containing brownie, cookie dough, fudge and caramel...I could take a break from all of those strawberries cant I? Anyways, Mac always tells me that I need to eat more...and what better way then to stuff my self silly with chocolate?

Mac.

I can't take that man out of my head for more then one second. I lick the spoon and suddenly my mind goes into the gutter. Every time his skin touches mine, I feel goose bumps crawl all over me. Like today, when he passed me the case file, his finger brushed against mine and I immediately felt this shrill of heat work its way through my body. Thankfully, Lindsay paged and he wasn't able to notice the blush creep its way to my face but that man makes my blood boil (in a _very_ good way).

I grab the control and flip on the TV. Re-run of _House_. I've always had a thing for Hugh ever since I began to watch it and I remember one time in specific where I managed to get a surprised look from Mac, again. We were on break. I was sitting in one of the chairs and Mac decided to do some paperwork in there. I flipped it on and there was House insulting one of his employees, as always. Mac muttered how I could like this show and I said "I think he's sexy" and bit my lip for emphasis. He tried not to look surprised, but instead shifted uncomfortably, but we both knew that I knew, if that makes _any_ sense.

A yawn surfaced and I covered my mouth from old habit. Apparently I had fallen asleep on the couch, House forgotten as some news caster reported away. Glancing at the clock, I began to head to my bedroom. Shutting the curtains, I slipped into bed and hugged my pillow wishing it was Mac.

"Oh Mac..." I said right before I felt my eye lids flutter with sleep.

* * *

_Mac POV_

Moving my neck from side to side, it cracked loudly and I suddenly regretted it seconds after. I clasped a hand to it and began to rub wishing someone else hands where kneading the flesh there. My head leaned back as I sighed, the drag escaping my lips slowly. One more day and that was it. Wow, I'm making it sound like D-Day. I'm over reacting, I'm just going to go see the Bears and Giants with Danny and Lindsay...and Stella. I groan out loud as to what I have done. I can't feel my hands as they scrub over my face from tiredness and self realization.

I should probably _try _and get some sleep. Long day tomorrow. Another day of criminals and death. Dragging my feet to my bedroom I strategically place pillows around me while list I hug one. I close my eyes and open them to find a bunch of curls on the other side of my bed. My heart starts to pound as the familiar face looks at me and smiles. If this was a dream, it was one that I never want to end. I blink and their gone. Feeling the familiar feeling of what my body knows as '3 hours of sleep' I could feel my eyes flutter with exhaustion. Looking up one more time outside as the patters of branches appear on my ceiling I fall asleep.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The day was longer then he intended it to be. The murder of a college student, processed, solved and put away. Mac sat in his office with his head in his hands, letting his imagination run wild from him. A part of him didn't want to go tomorrow, but at the same time, seeing Stella and his colleagues outside of the lab would do him some good. Why hadn't he placed Stella in the colleague section? Did he think more of her then a simple colleague? He sighed and leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. He began to stare at his desk where at one corner the wood had begun to chip. _I have to get that fixed..._

There was a small knock on his door that startled him momentarily but smiled at who it was.

"Hey Mac," Stella said casually.

"Hey."

"Ready for tomorrow?"

He hesitated and seemed nervous. "Relax," she reassured him entering his office.

"I um...got something for you." He opened his desk drawer and rifled through it taking out a black bag. He slid it across his desk and tipped his chin. "That's for you."

Stella grabbed at it and smiled. "Aww, Mac you didnt have to."

He gulped. "But I wanted to."

She peeked inside of the bag and her eyes widened with surprise. She took out a jersey, it was silky and navy with bits of orange neatly arranged. 'Urlacher' read at the back as she lifted it to take a closer look. Her eyes appeared moments later and she sighed. "Mac, I can't take this. This must have cost like 90 dollars!"

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just wear it tomorrow and we'll call it an even trade."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright."

She grabbed the bag and placed it right above her elbow. "Thanks again."

he waved at her. "No problem. Do you uh, need a ride?"

Stella thought about it for a moment. "You know what, as a matter of fact I do. Never been to Yankees."

Mac laughed and opened a case file. "6," he said

"Alright. 6 it is."

"See you."

"Night Mac."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: Skipped a whole day. I know. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for everyone who has this story on alert, and for the comments, greatly appreciated, as always. 

Ok, so this may seem a bit OOC, but come on...if the smut is going to happen its going to be one way or another. Sorry for the short chap I have so much goingon with me, especially regarding these fires down here in Cal.

* * *

Mac's hand trembled with the phone as its only victim. He glanced outside and saw as people gave him the only sense of reality available. His hand was sweaty as tiny beads of sweat covered his phone. He sighs deeply and let it out. Pushing speed dial he placed the phone near his ear and waited for it to ring but before he had the chance the phone clicked shut with an abrupt snap. _Come on Taylor! You could do this. Call her and say your here._ It was easier said then done as he found himself sitting in his car 10 minutes later with still no call to announce his arrival. 

He breathed in and pressed the speed dial waiting for it to ring. On the way to the 3rd ring there was a sharp "Hello?"

* * *

Stella checked her watch for what seemed like the 100th time in the past few minutes. The skin of her wrist had become raw, due to the constant moving of the watch and it itched her lightly. Fixing her sweater and readjusting it, she began to pace around her living room. She checked her watch again as if some miracle were to happen but was greeted with the same time. The phone began to ring and she nearly tripped over the table dashing to pick it up. Straightening her jersey she picked up and tried to sound as casual as her body would let her to.

"Hello" she said sharply. She cursed at her self for making it seem so desperate.

"Hey Stell" It was Mac. A cold whiff settled over her and she shuddered lightly from the sudden feeling. There was something about Mac's voice that she found incredibly _sexy_. It had the right amount of roughness that would make her soak her panties in less then one second yet extreme tenderness to soothe one. Trying to sound as comfortable as possible, which was becoming harder and harder as each second passed by, she let out a mute breathe and tried to focus on making it through the phone call.

"Hey"

"You ready to go?"

_No, I'd rather you come up here and do me senseless._ "Um, yea. You outside?"

"Yea, yea, I'm outside"

"Ok i'll be down in a few"

"Ok then" and with that said the line went silent. She grabbed her purse and headed out watching Mac's car for a second before tapping on the window lightly. He flicked a switch and the door unlocked. She got in and greeted him with a smile. "Hey you"

"Hey" he said. His eyes bugged faintly and had to turn away to stop the blush from creeping up.

"You have got to be kidding me..." he heard her say.

Mac turned toward her and they both began to laugh simultaneously. "Danny and Lindsay are going to have a field day with this"

They glanced at one another as another barrage of laughs came their way. Mac and Stella where matching. Same jersey, same color jeans, and a navy sweater under the jersey. They glanced at one another before a barrage of laughter took over. Noticing the fogging of the windows, Stella placed a hand on Mac's arm alerting him of the situation.

"Mac we have to go" Stella wheezed.

* * *

Being the gentlemen that Mac was he held the door open for Stella letting her shampoo waft over him and settling around his nostrils. Men who had been entertained moments earlier, stopped to watch her go by, Mac's tentative hand placed at the small of her back. He heard a wolf whistle in the back corner and threw a glare over his shoulder interpreting _'back off, she's with me'_. He never found himself as the jealous type, but there was just something that made his blood boil when men looked at Stella in that sleaze bag way.

Completely oblivious to what was happening around her; Stella ducked and stretched out her neck for that familiar...

"Stella! Mac!" Danny said from a hidden area location. He appeared seconds later, motioning for them to join him. They walked over and greeted. He was dressed up in a Giants jersey with some loose jeans. He covered his mouth with one hand stifling a laugh. "You guys decide to match?"

Mac and Stella exchanged smiles.

"Come on, Montana is waiting for us"

They walked over as Lindsay shouted "What! That was clearly pass interference!!" Plenty of guys turned around and agreed with her by shouting "Yea! That's right!!" She threw her hands up. "Of course I'm right! Look at him he was all over him!"

Mac smiled over at Stella and Danny then leaned in. "Someone is having fun early" Mac said into her ear.

She jumped and turned around, stifling a laugh when she caught their wardrobe. Everything was going good so far Lindsay mused. They had come clearly, happy, and couldnt stop gazing at one another. She smiled at them as Danny sat down and motioned for them to take a seat. A waitress came by with another order of wings watching Mac very closely.

"Can I get you anything?" she said seductively.

Stella gritted her teeth and smiled sweetly at her breaking the gaze that she held with Mac. "Id like a raspberry iced tea please"

"Oh, sure. And what would you like?" she returned her gaze at Mac.

He watched as Stella tried to hide the clear annoyance creeping to her voice. Maybe it was a good idea to have come after all Mac mused.

"Id like a water-"

"Mac!" Danny screeched, "isa football game fo christ sakes! No one is gonna be sober! Trus' me on that" he said pointing a buffalo wing at him. He shoved it back into his mouth as Lindsay looked on amused.

"Ok, I'd like a beer"

"Coming right up"

Stella watched as she walked away, putting more bounce into her walk. She had blonde hair, azure eyes and a body that turned many heads when walking away, but Mac didn't seem interested. His gaze remained on Stella as a smile quirked at the tiny sides of his mouth. He leaned in and whispered when Danny and Lindsay turned their attention to the pre-game talk on the widescreen TV. "You're jealous"

"What!? No!" Stella defended her self too quickly.

Mac leaned back and smirked. Danny and Lindsay fought off the urge to turn around and probe into their flirty conversation. Lindsay merely glanced sideways and gave Danny a lift of the eyebrows with a slight happy nod. Everything was defiantly going to plan

* * *

Before I post an update for this on I want you guys to watch out for a Halloween smacked fic, eheheh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, stupid computer is down...**

* * *

The waitress came back with their drinks. She nearly flung Stella's raspberry iced tea at her as she set down Mac's with gentleness. Stella glared at her and muttered a dry thanks. Mac watched with amusement at her sudden hostility toward her. As beautiful as she was, she possessed nothing then a one night stand could possibly hold. He wasn't interested in that at all, naturally.

Stella sipped her drink and tried adverting her attention to the TV screen but it was becoming harder and harder the more the waitress hung around. She and Mac started a simple conversation, but Mac kept his usual cool and nonchalant monotone voice. Finally he'd notice Stella try and disconnect herself from the whole thing. She dragged her chair toward Danny and Lindsay trying to stay on the pre-game talk but just couldn't.

"So, this is just a part-time thing...I'm working on becoming a model."

Mac nodded and pretended to seem genuinely interested. He quickly glanced over at Stella and saw her sipping her drink without hesitation.

"Hey! Sweet cheeks! Another round of beers!" a guy from the other side of the room yelled out. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Mac saying a quick bye and heading off.

" Montana, you ready to see Mac, Stella and the rest of these Bear fans off?"

"Of course Danny, because _we all know_ whoooooooooo's gonna wiiiiii-iin..." she said sarcastically.

"GIANTS!" Danny and Lindsay yelled out simultaneously.

Mac turned his chair toward them and scooted forward. He quickly glanced over at Stella who was too busy flicking off invisible specks from her jersey. She turned back and smiled at him taking a huge swig of her drink and settling her self comfortably on the stool.

"Oh you guys," she began, "the game hasn't even started yet and already your talking smack?"

"Hey!" Lindsay started but was cut off by Danny.

"I'm not talkin' smack...I'm jus' extremely confident. Eli, Plaxico and Jeremy have been ownin' the past coupla' games."

"We'll see." Mac muttered smiling.

"And here we gooooooo! The kickoff...Hester gets the ball at the 6 yard line...heads to the 15, the 20 the 30 gets a break-"

Danny and Lindsay both scream "No!" with horrified expressions.

"Dodges the defender-"

"Oh, Al! Has the blocker to beat!"

"John, he's at the 50, the 40, the 30 he's gone he's gone...! Touchdown Chicago Bears! Devin Hester with a 94 yard return for a touchdown..."

"...I'm telling you Al, once he got past the kicker there were no Giant jerseys within 15 yards of him..."

Mac and Stella turned toward each other and high five. They laughed and smiled towards them as Danny and Lindsay smiled at each other mischievously. It's fine, they could careless (well Lindsay anyways, ok not really) about who wins or loses but seeing Mac and Stella act like that seemed so...natural. In all of the years of knowing people, they could both agree that Mac and Stella were made for each other. They were always there to support one another in whatever the situation called for. Whether it be a quick lunch or an emotional rollercoaster, they were their for each other. And that was what mattered the most to them and their friends.

"Stella, I could of sworn some people were saying the Bears were gonna lose?" he says.

"Hmm...I don't recall. Did you Mac, or was I imagining things?"

Danny scoffed. "Don't get cocky you guys, its just one touchdown, don't get cocky."

"I'm not cocky I'm just confident in my team." he said with a signature Mac smile.

"Ah, its aight its aight." he says clapping his hands, "Let's go Giants!"

"Yea, yea, yea Messer...you guys are going down." Stella said.

Danny scrunched up his face in a smirk and laughed at her. "We'll see."

"Danny? Lindsay whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Has Flack or Hawkes called you?"

"Naw, but I don't doubt it if their hoverin' over the phone like a bunch of buzzards."

Lindsay laughed and glanced sideways in Mac and Stella's direction.

"They seem happy don't they?"

Danny glanced over his shoulder. "Oh yea. That waitress had me a lil worried though."

"Nah, it's good. I think Mac even whispered to Stella that she was 'jealous'." she said with a short smirk.

"_Really_?" Danny asked unconvinced.

She nodded her head. "Yup."

"Hmm...well whatta ya know. Stella got some competetion."

"Nah...the _only_ girl for Mac Taylor is Stella Bonasera."

They continued to watch the game in nervous awe, every once in a while yelling at the referees for a dumb call. Besides that, everything seemed to go according to plan. When the Giants received the ball in the 2nd quarter with 4:07 remaining Danny's pocket began to vibrate. Stealthily, as to not grab Mac and Stella's attention, he slipped it from his pocket and palmed it. Flipping it open, he pretended to drop something and went to pick it up. Stella was too wrapped up in the game to notice anything fishy as Mac sat there with his hands above his head at the current play. _Pfff, football fans._

It was a text message from Flack.

_Danno. How's it going so far. Brief me when you get the chance. Hawkes is about to rip his non-existing hair out._Danny chuckled at the message and began to reply to it without looking. He yelled (for what he didn't know) just to keep the charade up and delude any attention he might of brought to himself.

_Flack, everythin is goin fine. I'll call you ina few. Tell Hawkes to settle down, we aint going nowhere so relax. _

**I know...Im hating the crashed computer more then you guys. Trust me I know...**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sowwwy.**

* * *

_Flack, everythin is goin fine. I'll call you ina few. Tell Hawkes to settle down, we aint going nowhere so relax._

"_See?_ I told you everythin' was going smooth. Relax Hawkes" Flack reassured his fellow colleague, "don't trip."

"Sorry I just get kinda nervous around these type of things." he said shaking and clapping his fists to his mouth, breathing out warm air into them. They arrived at a small diner, Flack's usual grab'n go stop. There was no one else within the diner, leaving the two with satisfied smiles at the soon to be efficient and quick service.

"I've noticed" Flack said opening the door and letting Hawkes pass by, "I think Lindsay is doing a better job of-"

"Menu's?" a young waitress asked.

"Yes please, 2." Flack said motioning over to 'his' table with a tip of the chin.

"Right with you."

"-keeping her composure. You sir" Flack said pointing to Hawkes, "are falling apart." Hawkes smirked placing his hands to the side and gave a defeated look. Who was he to say that he wasn't? He'd want Mac and Stella to get together ever since he had first met them. There was a bond between them that he'd never seen before, always finding them smiling at something one another would say. Every time they would meet up with him to discuss a body, one would crack a small joke and they would chuckle lightly at it. It was undeniable at how compatible they seemed...yet nothing had happened.

Hawkes looked over his shoulder watching the waitress motion over to their table. "Yea well, I've wanted them to get together for quite awhile now."

"Yea, I here you. Danny I'll smirk that infamous Messer smirk, Lindsay...well I think she'll make it clear on how she feels. Sid...well, Sid will just be Sid."

Hawkes laughed and nodded. "Yea, I hear you."

"Here you go gentlemen, I'll be with you in just a bit."

"Thank you." they said in unison.

Flacks eyes lit up and the sight of his usual. "Try the-" he began but was cut off abruptly by Hawkes.

"I'll be able to eat properly once I know how things go." he said placing the menu to the side.

"Alright." Flack said with a hint of laughter.

-  
"And with that field goal by the Giants we head into halftime with a score of 28-10, Chicago Bears."

"Oh that was a horrible half. I mean 4 touchdowns? That's alright though, bring in the solid defense and-"

"Pulverize them." Lindsay said somewhat aggressively.

"Offense has got to keep together. Urlacher and Briggs...step up the run game, open up some hole.s"

"Making a game plan, Messer?" Mac said walking over to them, Stella smirking by his side with her arms folded across her chest.

"You could say that." Danny said.

Stella tisked. "You know, it'd be easier if you guys just admit the lose now."

"Never." Danny said.

"Alright then you guys" Stella began, "you keep telling yourselves that you actually have a chance. Ima bout' to school Mac in pool."

Mac arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Taylor. Let's go."

Mac laughed and began to follow her. "Whatever you say Stell."

Danny and Lindsay watched them leave, leaving the two of them with vast smiles. They watched as Stella tugged on the sleeve of Mac's sweater, laughing and pointing while saying "Your gonna lose Taylor, reaaaaaal baaaaaaaad."

Lindsay chuckled and turned back to Danny who was shaking his head in disbelief. "Tell me why they haven't hooked up yet?" he asked flabbergasted.

Lindsay shrugged. "I have noooooo idea. Oh! Did Flack called yet?"

"Nah, he texted me."

"Hawkes is losing it isn't he?" Lindsay asked once Stella and Mac had clearly disappeared from view.

"Yup. Flack's pretty calm about it."

"Surprisingly." Lindsay informed.

"Yea, well we just gotta calm down about it, keep our cool and watch em'."

Lindsay let out a sharp breath. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Nah."

"Come on, let me school you in air hockey."

"_Why_ do the women of our department think that they could school the men in sports?" Danny mused out loud. He felt a small smack on the side of his arm and winced slightly. " Geez, Montana! I was playin', you don't gotta take it so personal!"

"Your right, because I'm going to prove to you that regardless whether I am a female or not, I'll school you in just about every sport."

"Yea, yea, yea, you keep tellin yourself that..."

* * *

"Alright Bonasera, what do I get in return for this soon to be slaughter?" Mac asked amused grabbing a pool stick, placing it at a side and grabbed the balls from the pockets. He cleared his throat as he placed them inside the rack, rolled them for a couple of seconds and removed it leaving them neatly in the top center of the table.

Stella placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. Damn, he's cute when he's competitive...

"I don't know Mac, you choose, seeing that you're going to have to comply with it. It's only fair that the loser chooses the...oh what shall I call it...hazing in some sort? Initiation?"

"Were going to play pool, not apply to some fraternity." he said with a smile.

"Alright then...I'll set the bet and not because I'm going to lose but because I feel it's fair."

Mac smiled and motioned for her to continue with a short hand gesture. "Alright" she said, walking over to stand beside him. "How about...a kiss?"

Mac glanced sideways and gulped. "Stella-" Mac began.

"No, your right that's absurd."

"No that would be...nice."

"Yea your right that is a bit...wait? What!?"

Mac laughed and placed his hand to his face. "I was saying that, that could actually turn out fine..."

"Who is this and what have you done to my old Mac?"

"Your Mac?" Mac asked.

Stella began to feel a slight blush make its way violently to her face. She looked down at her shoes momentarily then dragged her eyes towards his direction. He stood there with a small smile gracing his lips and waited with "I meant...oh you know what I meant."

"Alright then, 1 game and who ever wins has to-"

"Kiss...one another." Stella finished off for him.

"Alright Mac...I break." she said with a smile.

* * *

"Where are they?" Danny asked, "They've been gone for about 10 minutes already!"

"Making out in the bathroom." Lindsay tried.

"Nah, Mac wouldn't allow that, he's way too classy for that."

Lindsay looked at him lazily. "It's a joke Messer."

"I know it was but I was stating the obvious."

"Well let's go look for them, but surely they'll be fine."

_

* * *

  
So Mac, which pocket do you want me to shoot the 8-ball in? Upper left? Middle...hmm possibly the upper right?"_

Mac sighed. "Just shoot the ball _already."_

Stella couldn't contain a snicker as she walked over to the table, leaned forward slightly and turned back with a vast smile right before she shot and pocketed the 8. She let out a satisfied sigh and walked back over to Mac.

"Looks like _I won_ Taylor."

"Looks like it" He seemed uneasy at some point giving Stella the impression that he wasn't very comfortable about what was going to take place. She picked up on it and walked over to him, letting her hand rest onto his shoulder.

"You know Mac, its fine...we don't have to do this-" before she had a chance to finish her sentence Mac's lips assaulted hers, grabbing her face delicately into his hands. She resisted at first then tilted her head ever so slightly to give him better access to her lips. They separated with a short 'pop'.

"That was um..."

"Really really really good." Stella said, blushing appropriately.

"We should probably get back, Danny and Lindsay are probably breaking their necks trying to find us."

"Yea your right."

Mac began to head back just as Stella lifted her hand and brushed her finger tips against her lips. "You coming?"

"Yea, yea."

* * *

Lindsay let out a sharp gasp and placed her hand over her mouth as Danny stood there. He looked on dumbfounded as Stella and Mac headed back to their table. He began to blink rapidly and looked over at Lindsay who was containing all of her giggles by shaking her head profusely from side to side.  
"Did I just see what I think I just saw?"

"Yea!" Lindsay screeched.

"I have got to tell Flack about this..."

"No! Let me!"

* * *

_THEY JUST KISSED:D_

Flack looked at his phone with disbelief and smiled seconds after at the message. Hawkes mouth went slightly agape as a smile began to form. They looked at each other and grinned like children finding out what their Christmas presents were.

"Did I just read that right?"

"...Either someone tapped into the building and is sending us these weird messages that happen to be spot on, then I would have to agree with your 'Did I just read that right'. And yes Hawkes, we both read that right"

"This is actually going to happen."

"I think it _just _did."


	7. Chapter 7

I know _hate_ doesnt even begin to brush the surface....I know.....

* * *

_Stella POV _

"So Mac, which pocket do you want me to shoot the 8-ball in? Upper left? Middle...hmm possibly the upper right?" I urged on, letting a small smile linger on the corners of my mouth. It felt great holding this small power over him, getting responses that I'm pretty sure no one would have been able to get out of him.

"Just shoot the ball _already,_" he said sighing and shaking his head in disbelief. He let his hand fall to his chin, rubbing it in typical Mac style before looking up and giving a facetious glare.

Inwardly, I could see that it didn't matter who won, it was technically the same "prize", sort to speak, but my ever so small detail grasping of a mind conjured one detail. A small grin threatening to surface and well on the verge too. Maybe all of his days in the Marines began to wear off because right before I snickered and turned back giving him a wide smile and placing the 8 ball into its respectable place, I could see that the grin surfaced.

He looked on and sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand and look defeated. I couldn't help but feel satisfied and let a sigh do the talking for me as I walked back and challenged him with an inane stare.

"Looks like _I_ won Taylor," I said pouting my lips playfully.

"Looks like it," he said seeming marginally uneasy, giving me the impression that he wasn't all too comfortable with this deal. It was perfectly fine by me; I'd rather hold the bragging rights then let Mac do something that he'd regret later. I didn't want to throw that vibe onto him anyways. I walked over to him and let my hand linger onto his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. He looked...listless, actually, a look I'd never seen before. I couldn't quite distinguish it at all.

"You know Mac, its fine-" I started, a small part of me becoming a bit sad, "we don't have to do this-" I continued but was halted by Mac's lips on mine. He took my face into his hands, his fingertips brushing by ever so delicately. A signal of inward alarm surfaced but I pushed it back down. It was Mac, a friend who had been there for me regardless of the situation, a person I trusted with not only my professional career but personal as well. I couldn't resist as I tilted my head to access his lips better, feeling them soft and sensual on mine, his beginning stubble tickling part of my face. Before I had a chance to push it beyond the point of no return he separated, ending it with a small 'pop'. I stood there dumb founded at the current moment, my lips tingly and slightly swollen to the touch.

"That was um..." I began but was left speechless. Yea, _actually _speechless. Hard to believe? Well believe it. The fact that he had actually kissed me was a little too surreal for my mind to conjure a proper response. I was left stuttering and mouth gaping.

"Really, really, really, good," was the only thing that I was able to muster after a couple of seconds. He looked away a bit shyly but returned to his casual Mac...ness.

"We should get back; Danny and Lindsay are probably breaking their necks trying to find us."

"Yea your right."

I didn't notice that Mac had begun to head into the direction of the table, leaving me with my hand tracing my lips in sheer amazement. "You coming?" I heard his voice float through one ear and out the other, realization dawning on me almost at once.

"Yea, yea," I conceded with a wave of a hand, "I'll be right there."

He smiled at me mischievously and tilted his head in their direction. I got up and robotically made my way towards him.

This is going to be one hell of a time...

* * *

_Regular POV_

"You should have seen it! They were all like..." Lindsay began to make grunting noises that Flack could only hope to distinguish were moans and groans. He huffed a laugh at the fellow bunch of people sitting alongside the bar and tables. Looking at Hawkes, who held an equally amused grin, he looked back at the phone and grinned.

"No, just playing. It was, wow...just wow._ Sooooo_ very...Mac and Stella."

"Classy?" Hawkes chimed in as if it were the only answer in the world. Flack nodded with a grin at his friend, conceding the exact same word.

"Exactly!" came Lindsay's excited screech.

"Hey, hey, hey" Flack soothed, "calm down. I know we're all excited here but let's keep our cool, don't wanna rush inta anythin'...just yet," he added with a definitive smile. They could hear Lindsay smile on the other side of the line, surely having one of the best times in her life. There was a distinct harsh whisper of Danny's voice telling her to hide the phone, but Flack and Hawkes couldn't quite make it out. They glanced at one another and furrowed their brows, interested in what was happening.

"Oh!" came Lindsay's abrupt switch of tone, "Mac and Stella are coming back! I'll um..." there was some shuffling on the other side of the line, a small "Shh" and then a click followed by dead silence. Flack tapped his phone and checked to see if the call had been dropped but nothing of that sort had happened. He pressed the phone to his ear and lifted it the same way a doctor would to an X-Ray. With a deep frown he set it down, arching an eyebrow at Hawkes equally quizzical expression.

"A little too excited?" Hawkes added.

Flack nodded placing the phone down in its original placing. "I believe so."

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" a waitress said approaching then with a smile.

"Yes" Hawkes said, "I'll have a Reuben, no pickles."

"Make that two" Flack interrupted, "with a root beer."

"You sir?"

"Um, lemonade would be fine, thank you."

"Sure'll do. Menus?"

They handed them off and returned to their conversation.

"So Mac and Stella?" Hawkes began.

"Made for each other-" the phone began to buzz, vibrating against the table, "Lindsay" Flack said once he checked the screen.

"Yo."

Lindsay sighed dramatically. "Sorry, anyways, Danny is saying that Mac and Stella are currently being occupied. The Giants are losing pretty badly already and it's merely halftime aaaaaaand...well, the fact that their losing pretty much explains everything. That and if Mac or Stella see me talking to you guys they might try and well, turn into CSI's on us and we all know that that can't happen."

"Alright, lates Linds."

"Bye," Hawkes added. Flack clipped his cell phone shut and set it aside.

"The game is a foot." Hawkes chimed.

"Ooooh, quiet."

* * *

"They were speechless." Lindsay said sliding into the chair next to Danny. He grabbed some chips from the bowl and managed to steal a glance towards Mac and Stella.

"Well I would be if wha' happened happened."

"Yea."

He grabbed a bowl and dipped his chips into it. "Damn! This is good wha' is it?"

"3 different cheeses. Artichoke. Spinach. It's amazing."

"I know! What's it called?"

"Together At Last."

"Ha...you got that right."

They continued to watch the game, ever so often subtly glancing at Stella and Mac. They would smile at each other, Mac's hand lingering near hers in an attempt to take hold of it. Stella noticed it and placed her hand beneath his just as Lindsay caught sight of it and grabbed on to Danny's arm, digging her nails into his flesh to prove her point. Danny scowled and scrunched up his face in innocent hurt.

"You're hurting me," he raspily managed.

"Oooh, suck it Messer."

Danny closed his eyes and bit his tongue silently counting to 10 and popping his eyes open at the sudden release of her grasp. He glanced down and watched as the small half moons stood in a row, blood already starting to form at the base of them. He knew he'd have some indentations for awhile and some minor bruising but shook it off and settled for a subtle glare.

"Come on Messer, let us watch the show."

* * *

"I believe you owe me some money sir," Stella said standing in front of Danny with her arms across her chest. One hand slid into an open palm, moving it in a 'pay up buddy' motion. Danny scowled and huffed, digging into his wallet for the said money.

"Do I have to pay you Mac?" Lindsay said innocently, taking out money from her wallet.

Mac shook his head and declined with a wave of the hand. "Its fine Lindsay, you don't have to do that."

"Why do I have to then?" Danny crowed.

"Because you have a big mouth Messer," Stella interjected.

He looked up and glared at her momentarily, slapping the loose change into her hand.

"Ah, I like the way that looks. Thank you Danny."

"Bye Mac," Danny said, adding "Stella," with a bow.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're a dork Danny."

He pointed at her. "Yea but a cool one."

"Good night everyone." Lindsay said getting into her car and driving off. Danny did the same, watching Stella and Mac stand there trying to figure out what to do next. He smirked at the hopeful and meaningful glances that were being shared between them but shrugged and gave him a reassuring grin. "Of course it'll work out," he said readjusting his rear view mirror, "I know it will."

* * *

"Ah Mac, I've had...wow I can't even begin to wonder back at how long it's been since I last had a good time like this. "

"A beautiful person like you deserves to be treated just as equally."

"Maaaac..."

"What? Too mushy?"

"No, just perfect. Really, perfect."

Mac smirked and looked down at the ground, scuffing his shoe against the pavement.

"Hey."

Mac looked up. "Hmm?"

"You wanna come up?"

"I thought there was a no male policy listed for your apartment."

"Oh that's still in effect, but I think I could make an exception for you Taylor."

Mac laughed and smiled. "Alright, sounds good."

They headed up, and entered her apartment. Once inside, Mac looked around and whistled. Things had noticeably shifted between her apartment. A fair number of plants lay scattered throughout the area, a livelier color of furniture lay nestled between an even livelier wall color as scenery pictures of the New York skyline and setting sun sat in frames on the counter and end tables.

"Has it been this long since I've last been here?"

Stella sighed reminiscently. "The last time you were here-"

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"No, no, no. You're right. It has been long. The last time you were here was when Frankie attacked me. I knew that if I kept everything the same the memories would come flooding back and I couldn't deal with any of that at the time. I had to make a change."

"Stella, I could leave if this is making you uncomfortable."

"No Mac, if I invited you up here it's because I wanted you to. I trust you."

"You don't know how much that means to me Stell."

"Mac I trust you with my professional life as well as my personal."

"Likewise."

"Alright. Now, let us not get to mushy on each other. We have coffee to drink."

He laughed and headed to the kitchen helping Stella with the location of the cups and coffee. Once made, they headed toward the living room were conversation stood light and friendly, never once brushing with the flawed past, and sticking to the optimistic present that lay ahead.

"Are you done?"

"Yea."

The cups were discarded in the sink leisurely. Stella cussed as a sharp sound of breaking glass sounded. Mac rushed over and watched as Stella scrunched up her face in an uncomfortable manner, popping her finger to her mouth.

"It's just a cut Mac, don't worry about it."

"You got any band-aids? Neosporin?"

"Mac it's just a small cut. You don't gotta worry bout it-"

"Lemme worry about that hmm?"

She smiled and gave in. "Ha, alright as you say Doctor."

Mac made his way to the bathroom and looked into the cabinet overlooking the sink. He grabbed a Q-tip, some Neosporin, and a small band-aid.

"May I?"

She lifted her hand as Mac laced it with his momentarily. He cleaned it with peroxide registering a small intake of the breath, lightly draped it with Neosporin and finally placed the band-aid on her slender finger.

"You know once you're outta the lab you could really make ends meat putting band-aids on people Mac."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She wanted to withdraw her hand but never in her life did she feel any more secure then she did with anyone at that moment, standing in the doorway with her hand entwined with his. He lifted it and placed a small kiss to her finger. Something hit her and she found herself in Macs arms, similar to the scene that had occurred hours earlier. Their tongue dueled marginally for dominance as Mac couldn't help but pull back.

"Stell-"

"I want this, as much as you want it. Let it happen Mac."

He nodded and continued kissing her. He let his tongue run its way past her lips and meet her own, swishing back and forth, running past the walls of her mouth in a slow manner. Carefully and methodically, they made it to Stella's' bedroom, being careful as to not bump anything, their lips never once leaving each others. Clothes were discarded as breathing turned erratic, hands roaming in uncharted territory. Mac gently laid Stella down, a stifled moan awarded from his hands running past the valley of her breast, down her taunt stomach and into her awaiting entrance. He slipped in two fingers, watching the way she arched her back, gripping at the sheets as panting now over took as the only sound in the room. Stella breathed out harshly as Mac moved slowly within her, his fingers curling at precise moments, running his free hand past the inside of her legs, as if to etch the memory into place.

"Mac," Stella breathed. She gulped at the air like a fish out of water and rolled herself to watch him continue his rhythmic patterns. He kissed the inside of her thighs and strategically placed himself above her, watching the way her eyes delved into him, watching his every movement, her lips swollen from past kisses.

"Mac...please..." she pleaded. He swallowed and slowly placed himself at her entrance, pushing into her as both arched their backs simultaneously. Mac kissed Stella's neck, continuing his thrusts, Stella's panting near his ear, words of encouragement toppling from both their mouths, moments of bliss shared between them from mere stares and tugs for more. She raked her hands down his back receiving small grunts from him. Ecstasy began to build in the pit of both their stomachs, Macs' thrusting becoming a bit more frantic, Stella eagerly meeting his every move, moving to a symphony of matched movements. She grabbed onto his shoulders as if the thought of him were to waft away, only to hear her name be whispered into her very own ear. She felt the hot milky fluid enter her as fear dissipated knowing that the risk had been taken equally. Simultaneous heavy breaths came out of them as Mac rolled them over, his hand running through her hair.

Mac held Stella in his arms, hers lightly draping his bicep as her head lay against his chest.

"Stella?"

"Hmm?"

"This may be completely inappropriate...how did you deal with it? We tell victim families to console and confide within one another, to trust and accept the reality that a family member has died, or that we've found them at a scene but is in critical condition due to an attack."

"I felt that I had no one at the time. I had no family to run to, no one to discuss what had happened, I felt more alone then I had ever felt in my life. There was support from everyone on the team, sure, but it wasn't the same. Later on I realized that I didn't need blood relatives to feel like part of a family, I had you guys, and most important of all, I had you Mac."

"You've always been special to me Stell."

"I better be!" Stella said, registering a small chuckle from Mac. "No, I mean what I'm trying to say is that I-"

"Stell don't say it. Words can't begin to describe it, I have, I've always have."

With a small tear surfacing, Stella clung on to Mac. With a last sigh and smile, they both fell asleep into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Danny, what's up with the O'Neill case?"

"Dusted, processed, AFISed, CODISed, done. We got tha creep," he said slapping his hands together to get rid of imaginary dust.

Mac nodded. "Good job Danny."

"Yea... So...how was it after Montana and I left?"

Mac looked up from his case file and gave away nothing. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing happened?"

"Ummm....I don't know what would happen Messer," Mac said heading over to his office where Stella awaited for him.

Danny was motioned over to the table where Sheldon, Lindsay and Flack equally awaited.

"Anythin?" Flack asked.

"Naah didn't even cave in."

"Well-" Hawkes began.

"Please. Those two are love struck. It just oozes from them, and if you guys can't see the obvious that is umm _pretty_ obvious you guys are complete dorks." Lindsay said, not looking up from swabbing a broken glass for DNA.

"Damn..." Danny said.

Flack hopped from his stool and headed out. "Let it go."

"Man-"

"Again, let it go Danno. If you ask me only they know what happened, no way Mac is cracking."

"Yea your right." he said defeated.

"If you ask me," Hawkes began, "Lindsay's right."

"Thank you Hawkes."

"Something happened and we aint finding out anytime soon."

* * *

"So what happened there?"

Mac walked over to his desk and sat down, smiling. "Their tryna pry, it's adorable. Danny keeps waiting for me to say something but I'm not budging."

"Oooooh, your evil."

"Ha, well, they could try and find out all they want nothing is going to be said."

"Your right about one thing." Stella fished into her leather jacket and placed a piece of paper on his desk.

He arched an eyebrow at her and reached for it. "No, no, wait for it. When I get to the elevator, that's when you could read it. I'll know if you did before hand."

He nodded and watched her go. She looked back and smiled and blew him a subtle kiss. He eyed the piece of paper and grabbed at it when he heard the elevator click. A simple drawn eye lay next to a heart, a single upper cased 'U' and after that Stella's scrawling with the simple words of "I'll be waiting."

He smiled and placed the piece of paper in his pocket, grabbed at his coat and rushed out to the hall. "Stop that elevator!"

* * *

And so that is the conclusion. Sorry about the immense wait, I know that was a ridiculous amount of waiting there. But for all those that stayed loyal, I really do appreciate it all. Thank you for all those people that had this thing on alert and all of those that gave your input into this whether it was a "I loved it!" or a full page analysis. Haha. Really thank you!


End file.
